That night ano yoru c side
by M-kong
Summary: 1 year after Yorkshin, Quroll has been neutralized, this story take place -6 month after, Quroll and Clapickt has been living together...This is the night that might change their relationship...un...Enjoy? nn


Ano Yoru  
  
He woke up in a complete dark, drenched in cold sweat. His breaths were short, reminiscence of a recent nightmare. Or was it?... It was far too vivid to be a mere dream. He groaned, trying to shake the creeping fear out of his mind.  
  
His hands scanning the space next to where he was lying, as if trying to find something.or someone. Nothing.  
  
Flashes of the dreaded dream developed, he froze, anxious.  
  
-Shit!-he swore mentally, reasoning. "Quroll?" he called out hoarsely.  
  
.silence.  
  
"Quroll?!"  
  
.still silence.  
  
Wave of panic started to attack the blond youth.Could this be the continuation of the nightmare?...or worse.could this be the living nightmare itself?...  
  
Engined by anxiety, he jerked up, exploring the dim room that illuminated only by the pale moonlight. Another wave of panic swept him.  
  
"Dammit, Quroll! Answer me!" he cried out, hoping for answer.but.  
  
"Quro." his voice faded, swept away by tears that have started to overflow his emerald eyes.  
  
"Shit! What with me, snap out of it, Clapickt!" Yet tears still racing mercilessly down his cheek, he was feeling especially weak and vulnerable tonight.  
  
-He might be out somewhere to get something-his brain reasoning, refusing to take the possible. -He should be back in a moment.but.isn't he taking a far too long time just to get some fresh air? Could he be involved in some kind of accident? Or maybe, just maybe he met some old friend on the way and they decided to have some nostalgic moment together? .or.-No, impossible, he should knew better. Quroll is not the kind of person who would wander alone without purpose, let alone just to take fresh air, right?...He is also not the type of person who would be melancholic with some old friend, right? .He. Heck, now, come to think of it, what did he really know about the older man?  
  
Sure, he knew that Quroll is the same bastard who has cold-heartedly, if he has heart at all, managed to demolish the entire Kuruta clan, his clan just to collect their scarlet eyes. He also knew that Quroll is the head of the 'kumo' who has caused/ triggered the major chaos in Yorkshin City. That he is the callous who didn't believe in compassion, who could kill without emotion yet cried for the death of his subordinate. He also knew by heart that Quroll was the devil he has fallen in love with.  
  
But that's all. They has been sharing the same bed for the last few months and yet.all he knew about Quroll is no more than the same general fact that has been shared around the world. -No, wait, he's good in bed.now, that's something they don't know...-  
  
"Fuck, Clapickt, face it, he's gone.for good." words came in hoarse whispers, beaten by tears. He should have been more prepared for this moment: from the second he decided to betray his own oath of revenge, whether by words or instinct, he knew that he would be hurt.  
  
Quroll will never love him. -That bastard has no place for love in his heart-  
  
Back then, he also knew that someday, sooner or later *this* will end. But not now, not when he felt most vulnerable.  
  
"Quroll, you bastard, why can't you love me back?" he whined, kneeling onto the floor, feeling suddenly ill and tired.  
  
The room was cold and quiet, filled only by the boy's occasional sobs.  
  
"What are you doing there? Kneeling." a familiar voice cut through, pulling him from all of his thoughts.  
  
This voice."Quroll?" he stared up to the standing figure in disbelief.  
  
"Have you been crying?"  
  
The silky dark hair, those ivory eyes.It's him.Quroll. "I.I woke up,.you're not there.I.I thought you're.gone.leaving me.alone.then." Words shattered in sobs.confusion? Relief? Disbelief? Mixture of emotion overwhelmed him.  
  
"Baka" the older man said, overlooking that the boy was in need for comfort. Instead, he grabbed his arm, helping him to stand. "I went to the drug store.to buy this for your fever." He explained, showing a pack of medicine.  
  
The boy's eyebrows twisted in confusion -Fever?-  
  
"You were shivering when I woke up, your temperature was high."  
  
"Drug store?...Fever?..." Funny how it all came together right before he collapsed.  
  
"Clapickt?!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The drug has taken over the body which was now resting comfortably in the dark haired man's arms.  
  
"I had a nightmare.that you left me." he said in a weak whisper. "I woke up and you're not there.I.was." his voice drifted away, replaced by soft snores, indicating that he was fast asleep.  
  
"I will leave you,.someday." the man whispered as he stroke a few strands of golden flock off the beautiful face. He let go a sigh.he knew exactly what has been nagging his heart all these long, but he was too scared to name it. The boy's soft lips parting in soft sigh.even in this moment of silence, he could hear the boy's soft voice saying 'I love you' for hundreds of time, the words that he could never tired to hear, those words that he could never able to reply.  
  
"But not today." he assured, drawing the boy nearer, "not yet.", resting the blond head against his chest,"at least not tonight."  
  
And with another sigh, his gaze drifted to the silvery moon behind the window. 


End file.
